potbsfandomcom-20200213-history
PotBSWiki:Move To Wikia
I'm not a good writer, but here goes. PotBSWiki was being hosted on my private webspace, which has limited diskspace and montly traffic. At the rate the wiki was going, I'd have to upgrade it for a second time in 2 months. I have been looking out for a solution to give this wiki enough room to grow for some time now. After several offers from various networks, I've finally decided to sign a deal with Wikia.com. Why? There are several reason why I chose Wikia over the other offers. One of the biggest reasons is that Wikia offers technical support from people who really know Mediawiki. My knowledge of Mediawiki was non-existent when I started this project. I gruadually learned more with the help of others. But it can't compare with people who work with it every day. So this will definately increase the quality of PotBSWiki. We're still in process of setting up the details of the wiki, but all data has been transfered. Your account should still exist. In short, there'll be a few changes. You will see banners on the right and you can use some custom Wikia skins which hace some interesting widgets which you can use. So, have a look around, give us a bit more time to iron out possible problems and if you have any questions, please don't hesitate to ask. --Mopster 10:32, 20 February 2008 (UTC) :Congrats on the move :) This is Ailar, I have to post anonymously because I can't seem to log in... Anyway, I've taken a look at wikia over the last few days, and I quite like it. I also understand your reasons for moving, it wouldn't have been the last time that you'd have had to upgrade your webspace. So moving it to a professionally managed space looks like the right call to make. :That said, any idea who to ask in case of technical questions around here yet? A few problems I've seen at first glance: :* as I said, I can't log in. I've only tried it on my work PC which runs IE7, so it might be an environment problem for all I know, but when I try to sign in, IE pops up a warning window stating "This page is accessing information that is not under its control. This poses a security risk. Do you want to continue?". When I click Yes (have to do it twice) the page gets an error while loading, the sign-in window stays up (and has to be closed manually), and I won't get logged in *** Forget it, works now --Ailar 13:13, 20 February 2008 (UTC) :* We've got a problem on our NPC pages, in that all those special characters we've got mainly for the spanish names (all those o's and e's with an accent) don't get displayed properly. :* This is purely personal opinion, but I HATE the standard layout. It's the biggest drawback to wikia for me, which I'd otherwise think is a very interesting project. My main gripe aren't the banners - I understand and accept that they are necessary on a site like this - but the fact that the sidebar now takes up a full third of the screen width on a 1024x768 display - makes the rest of the page feel squashed and crowded into a corner. Maybe one of the wiki skins you mentioned could help here? Have to look into that... :) Anyway, there are a few wikis that get around that. The Guild Wars wiki (which I've used for years, not realising that wikia is behind it - it's on a different URL) still has a standard layout with a narrow sidebar, and the NetHack wiki (found it yesterday and loving it) at least has the sidebar divided so that the content, while still just as narrow, is in the middle. A small improvement at least... addendum: now that I've logged in, I get the sidebar divided as well. Much better! --Ailar :Anyway, I look forward to getting to work on the wiki again, as soon as it lets me in - got more than 20 articles lined up already (boring day at work, what can I say...:P On the same note, sorry for the long text...) --213.150.1.85 13:03, 20 February 2008 (UTC) :: You can switch skins when you're logged in. --Mopster 13:45, 20 February 2008 (UTC) :If you have the power to force a database dump now that the move is completed, it would greatly help if you could do so. The current database dump contains only information from early in the move and is missing most of the pages.--Reillan 14:50, 20 February 2008 (UTC) :: I'm not sure what you want to say. The database dump was taking on monday when the wiki got locked. So it is the most recent database that was transfered. There are however some issues we're still addressing. --Mopster 19:23, 20 February 2008 (UTC) :::On the dump page, it shows: pages_current.xml (size: 443 KiB) modified Thu Feb 14 07:17:14 2008. That would put the dump at almost one week ago. Unless the PotBS database name does not actually contain PotBS anywhere in it. I also tried a direct link that returns a database but does not contain most pages in this site (and even has some pages not in this site). :::: I believe that's the dump of the old wiki made by Wikia itself. If you do see any pages missing, please notify me so I can look into it. ::::: The DB dump is pretty much only missing pages. The main page is there, but nothing currently on the main page is there. The top of the main page says "*** THIS IS THE MAIN PAGE FOR THE WIKI *** EDIT THIS ARTICLE TO YOUR HEART'S DESIRE!" and has a few old links. There is a lot of old content on the dump that's not currently on the site, such as a story called "The Night of the Burning Sea." --Reillan 20:08, 20 February 2008 (UTC) Knows Issues If there's a problem on the wiki due to the move, list it here. * Society namespace is broken Fixed. --Mopster 19:24, 20 February 2008 (UTC) * NPC names have encoding problem * Some images are missing * Might want to change link on Wikipedia, and inform Flying labs web admins of the change of address so that they can change links as well. Or just redirect old links. ** The old link should be working soon. --Mopster 21:30, 26 February 2008 (UTC) Category:PotBS Wiki